The Kings Return
by Unlocked221
Summary: I wanted to write about how Arthur would return, so I'm laid up in bed sick and I have loads of time on my hands. Arthur is reincarnated, threw his families blood line and he's the aclaimed auther of the book series Camelot. Merlin finds it time to reunite with his old friend to find out his body and soul came back with him to his new life.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my first Merlin fan fic be gentle and I want feed back, I'm laid up in bed sick and I will probably get this story done really soon. Thanks!

Chapter one

King Arthur lay dying in the arms of his friend and sorcerer Merlin. He knew he was not going to survive this time; Merlin had saved him to many times in the past. The young King died, being the greatest King Camelot had ever seen and ever would have. His widowed Queen Guinevere took his place at the throne and as for Merlin. The old sorcerer was said to still be waiting at the Albion Lake waiting for his King, his beloved friend to return.

He rubbed his eye's staring at his laptop screen, oh he couldn't end the book series this way. All the stories his father had ever told him, he King dies in the end, but why did he have to die. His father was such a lover of the stories of King Arthur and Merlin that he named his only son Arthur. He always thought it was weird so when he wrote his book series The Camelot Series his pen name was A.E Von, Arthur Emerson Devon. To be named after the great King and to write about him is a little vain but his father was a Professor of History and King Arthur was his favorite part in history, it had been altered over the years. Arthur had a different stream of story line for his Arthur and Merlin, the sorcerer wasn't a cranky old man, but young like the Prince and what better way for Merlin to protect Arthur than to be his servant incognito. It was brilliant he thought, these stories of the pair of friends always ran through Arthur's head even as a child he would dream up stories of the two.

Arthur whipped the document clean he was not going to kill off King Arthur yet there were to many adventures left for the pair, this book was going to be sadder than the rest titled The fall of Uther. He had to finally make Arthur King, Price Arthur was getting old he needed to up his following and poor Uther was wasting away he felt it was time for the old king to parish. This saddened Arthur more than he thought it would, he wrote it off because he had just lost his father last year to cancer. Arthur ran his fingers over the keys of his laptop. How was he going to give Uther a great death? He laid his head back and closed his eyes trying to think.

Arthur woke with a sharp stabbing pain on his left side; this was getting ridiculous he needed to see the doctor about why he always woke with that pain. His neck was stiff from sleeping at his computer god he needed to start making it to his bed more often. Day light was peeking threw his curtains, so he grabbed his phone, oh shit it was 11:30 in the afternoon he needed a shower. He walked barefoot and rubbing his side heading to the bathroom when his doorbell rang. Who the hell could that be, his mother was in Paris visiting his Aunt and no one else knew were he lived. He reached the door and opened the peephole. The mans back was turned, all he saw was long snow-white hair pulled back, he hoped it was a man. Arthur cracked the door.

"Who is it?" The man didn't answer. Arthur let out a huff and swung the door open.

"Look I don't know who you are but it is very rude to knock on…"Arthur stumbled over his words when the old man turned around and smiled at Arthur. Oh god he'd seen this man before in his dreams, this was, this was how he saw…

The next thing Arthur knew he was waking up on his couch, he let out a relieved breath. Oh thank god it was just a dream, a loud crash came from the kitchen along with a curse of some sort. Arthur grabbed an umbrella from the coat wrack holding it like a sword he headed to the kitchen. Peeking around the kitchen's doorway Arthur spotted the old man make tea? Who the hell breaks into you home to make tea? The old man spun around and Arthur took a swing at him with the umbrella. For an old man he moved fast.

"What in gods name are you trying to do, an umbrella really Arthur you should be ashamed trying to bludgeon me to death with an umbrella." The old man scoffed.

Arthur dropped the umbrella to his side.

"Wait you called me Arthur how do you know my name?" No one called him that only his mum and dad every one else called him Emerson or Arty. The old man chuckled.

"Oh I know more about you than you could ever imagine. For instance, I know you have a birthmark on you left side right below you chest. It looks like a scar but it's a birth mark and it must give you fits." Arthur went to speak but the old man raised his hand.

"Ah-ah it's not nice to interrupt I know your mother taught you better than that. Are your dreams getting better? Or are they getting more vivid?" The old man slowly sat back in the kitchen chair, warm blue eye's looked over Arthur. Arthur couldn't speak how did he know all of this about him. the old man rose from the chair and placed his hand in front of him.

"There is only one way to tell you how I know so much about you Arthur." Arthur watch as the old mans eye's went from blue to gold. He watch as the old mans long white hair turned dark brown and shaggy right below his ears. His long white beard faded and his wrinkled withered skin smoothed becoming pale and vibrant. His back straightens and his yellowed teeth became pearl white. Arthur gasped, falling out of his chair hitting the kitchen floor backing away from the young man. Arthur trying mouthing it but it came out as a booming yell.

"MERLIN!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I told you fast updates! Thanks for such quick reviews, Love the Merlin story I don't own any of it, drat the luck! Here's chapter 2, chapter 3 is being written now as we speak! **

Chapter 2

Merlin could kick himself for doing that but that old body was really wearing on him. He stretched and old bones cracked back into place he felt wonderful. Merlin looked at Arthur scared to death on the floor. He smiled at his old friend, every thing was the same about Arthur. His hair, voice, body and even his soul was all reincarnated Arthur was back, his bloodline had lived and thrived threw the centauries.

Merlin slowly went toward Arthur and sat in front of him on the kitchen floor raising his hands in peace.

"Yes, It is me Arthur, I need you to listen to me, your book the dreams those aren't what you think they are. Your dreams are memories from your previous life Arthur, it's why you can write such capturing stories they are memories. I'll prove it, I'll prove that I am who I say I am. You never wrote it in your books but Merlin always gave Arthur nicknames right? I know them all, Clot pole, Prat, Dollop head that one was always my favorite, Cabbage-head and well not really mine but I did hear someone call you simpleton once."

Arthur came out of his trance. "Ok, it's really strange that you know those things but it doesn't prove anything for all I know what you just did was a trick of the eye and the nicknames there is a reason I kept those out."

Merlin huffed, leaning toward Arthur raising his hand to raising to Arthur's temple. Arthur flinched away, Merlin gave him a warm loving smile.

"It's ok I will not hurt you Arthur, just let me show you something."

Arthur relaxed and Merlin's hand went to Arthur's temple and Merlin's eye's went gold.

Arthur's eye's slammed shut and images flew through his mind. Arthur had only seen his dreams threw his own eye's now he was seeing his self through Merlin's. Fighting the great dragon Kilgharrah, watching Uther Pendragon and himself battle each other in the tournament, watching Arthur and Gwen marry in the throne room. Watching himself die in Merlin's arms. He felt the pain of his own death through Merlin, the sorcerer had been empty for years.

Arthur fell away from Merlin's hand with a jolt, tears falling down his cheeks. Arthur curled up into a ball, Merlin watched helpless as his friend was in so much pain.

"If I was the last king how do I have a blood line?" He heard Arthur through muffled sobs. Merlin grinned and placed his hand on Arthur's.

"Gwen found out a few months after your death that she was with child. He was beautiful Arthur, she named him Victor. With Gwen's complexion and your blue eye's the women of Camelot loved him. Gwen was always worried about Victor, never let him stay in Camelot when he was young. He lived with me until he was 16, I built a home next to the lake. She would visit every day, his first birthday was the hardest for her. I remember when I was teaching him how to use a sword he was maybe 5 years old." Arthur let out a laugh.

"You with a sword Merlin, teaching my son." Arthur grimaced at his choice of words, he believed everything Merlin had shown him and he knew in his heart of hearts he was truly the late King Arthur of Camelot.

"Oy, I used magic to teach him. I was always terrible at it. However, him Arthur he was magnificent, at the age of five terrible but by the time, he was nine, he was great. Probably even better than you. Only Gaius knew were Gwen kept Victor. She ruled with out a king for 17 years, but the sickness got to her not even Gaius could save her." Merlin stopped and stared down at his and Arthur's hands still embraced.

" No, 16 year old boy should have to take the throne but he did. It was the only time I left Albion Lake. I stood by Victors side, I watched him marry, have five wonderful children. I stayed with him when he lost his wife and when he lost two of his children. He finally gave up the throne at the age of 87, his oldest Alton took the throne. Victor wanted to retire, he lived the next 10 years with me by the lake. He went in his sleep Arthur, he was such a fantastic man, and I taught him everything that you had done in your time. It was always his reasoning, behind everything he did. When he had to make a tough decision he always asked me, "Merlin would my father fight or make peace?"

"What would you tell him?" Arthur wanted to know so much about his son but he could see the hurt in Merlin's eye's. He had loved Arthur's son, he could see it, feel it.

Merlin glanced up at Arthur, his hand still resting under Merlin's.

"I've not spoken of Victor in centuries, it feels rather good. I always told him the truth. I know you so well that the answer's were always easy to give, you hated to take life. You only did when there was no other choice."

Arthur sat up, keeping his hand in Merlin's, he didn't know why he didn't want to break the contact. He cleared his throat.

"Merlin how did you find me?"

"I saw your birth 23 years ago, it woke me actually 4:15 am. I heard your cry saw your mother, she is the holder of the Pendragon bloodline. She was one of the last, besides you there are only two other Pendragon's in existence. The dragon's told me I had to wait, until you were ready."

Arthur's brow furrowed. "The dragons, they are still alive, how is that possible?"

Merlin chuckled. "Easy, Magic! Come on Arthur do you think the world would still accept dragons? I have Albion Lake enchanted, no one can see that 200 miles around the lake is still as it was. People tend to avoid the area. Kilgharrah is still as cranky as ever, but Aithusa she is better I've helped her heal after Morgonna's death she was very angry. As long as I have plenty of sheep, they are very happy. I haven't been alone, with out them I would have gone mad."

Arthur was amazed this man waited for him, everything he had seen when Merlin touched him was true. It was history but it was true, the history books had been wrong.

"Arthur, talk to me, you never held back on me then don't start now."

The late King rose from the floor. "I need to shower, make yourself comfortable."

Merlin watches Arthur go into the bathroom and close the door. Had he revealed too much, talking about his son like that, showing him his past life. Was it all too much for Arthur to handle? Merlin rose from the floor and looked around the kitchen well this was truly Arthur Pendragon. There were dishes piled in the sink, cloths piled on top of the washer. Moreover, was that underwear hanging from the light switch? Merlin rubbed his hands together and let his mind flow. Magic was the only way to get this flat clean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys this chapter is much longer hope you like and remember i own none of this , drate!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Arthur stood in the shower letting the hot water run down his body. All of what had happened sense he woke up this morning was still reeling in his brain, he was the real King Arthur of Camelot. From Merlin's visions, he knew everything was the same, even his voice, the only difference was his birthmark. Arthur ran a finger over the raised line right below his chest. This was the blow that took his first life, it could be the only reason it hurt. He closed his eye's still runny his fingers over the mark, trying to remember. He opened his eye's when the washcloth in his hand was being tugged on. Looking down there was no one pulling on it, Arthur dropped the cloth only to see in ring itself out and dash out of the shower, he flung the shower curtain open to see it shimmy under the door.

"What the hell?" Arthur grabbed a towel and when he opened his bathroom door, his body stopped. Merlin was standing in the middle of his flat eye's closed, there was the vacuum running over the carpet, cloths being thrown into the washing, being folded even. Dishes putting themselves away.

"Merlin!" The warlock opened his eye's they were not blue, but gold he was grinning at Arthur.

"Still such a slob Arthur how have you managed to live the past 23 years without me?"

Arthur watch as his underwear was making it's way to his bedroom.

"Well for one Merlin, my mother did it for the first 18 years and she is out of the country right now." Merlin frowned, then began to chuckle.

"Your mother comes over to your flat to clean up after you? You're a grown man, can't you do it yourself?"

Arthur blushed and pushed past Merlin to snatch his sweat pants as they were making their way out of the dryer. He pulled them on under his towel, when he looked up Merlin was watching him, the visible tips of his ears red.

"For your information yes, she still does it makes her feel needed. Now can you please stop it's rather creepy, things moving on their own." With a swipe of his hand all of Arthur's things quickly stop. Thank haven's the dishes were already put away. Arthur's cloths dropped to the floor and he picked them up shoving them into the dryer, he'll get them later.

Merlin still stood in the middle of the living room watching Arthur carefully. He slowly turned and walked toward the bookshelves skimming over all the books, he came to Arthur's novels there was seven of them. Hum, he must be busy, he read off the titles. The Dragons Call, The Gates of Avalon, To Kill the King, wow Arthur had put the first five years they knew each other into 7 books. He turned to Arthur rubbing his chin with his unwrinkled hand.

"I'm impressed seven books and you haven't made a dent in our time together you still have at least room for 10 more books. If anyone found out that what happens in these books is what really happened they would view the world differently. They would view people differently, there are still people in this world with magic, but just like in the time Uther's ruled people are afraid someone will find out." He sat down in the reading chair thumbing the book he had plucked from the shelf, he stops on a page and beings to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Arthur walks toward Merlin hands resting on his hips.

"I saved your ass that day, that witch would have killed you. You know that was the 1st time I saved you, even after you had people hit me with fruit." Arthur smiled and took the book from Merlin.

"Well you shouldn't have called me and arrogant Prat." He smiled at the memory, he perched himself on the arm of the chair were Merlin sat.

"Merlin?" Arthur wasn't sure if he could ask him such a personal question but he needed to know, it was such a pulling feeling inside of him.

"Mm" was all Merlin had in response. Arthur glanced at the warlock who looked so relaxed as he gazed up at Arthur. Merlin placed his hand on Arthur's thigh and Arthur jumped out of his spot on the armrest.

"Uh never mind Merlin, um are you hungry we could go get something to eat, ah we could order in. We could do anything you want." Merlin looked confused by Arthur's actions, what was wrong with him?

"I can't stay Arthur, I have to get back to the Dragons, I can't stay away from Albion for long." He hesitated. "But if you want you can come with me, I'm sure the dragons would love to see you again Arthur. I still have all of your things." Merlin walked over to Arthur's laptop and picked it up extending it out to Arthur. Arthur cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow.

"I'll help you remember, I can help you Arthur. I've found you I can't leave you again, come with me, breath the air, and feel the breeze come off the lake. I can even rebuild the castle if you let me, if it's what you need Arthur."

Arthur stood amazed at this man, was this what Merlin had truly been waiting for, what was so special about Arthur that Merlin waited centuries. He wasn't special at all just a simple man, well at least he thought he was simple. Arthur knew he couldn't tell Merlin no, if he walked out that door Arthur would be empty, just like Merlin. Arthur could feel it. "Two sides of the same coin." Arthur whispered were the hell had that come from.

"What did you say?" Merlin's blue eye's squinted at Arthur, he really hadn't heard him.

"Nothing Merlin, I will go with you, I want to see what is left."

Merlin smiled at Arthur.

"What? Wait how do we get there, walk, drive, and take a damn train?" Arthur was being a prat he knew that but it seemed to make Merlin laugh.

"No you dollop head, give me your hand, we teleport there. Ha a car, I've never even been in one. Now hold your breath the first time might make you sick."

Before Arthur could protest, Merlin grabbed his hand and everything went white.

When Arthur opened his eye's the sun was bright, it was beautiful, visions from his past right in front of him. Still holding Merlin's hand, he Oh god. Arthur let go of Merlin stumbling to a tree, getting sick all over his beautiful flowers. Oh, Merlin was going to use magic to clean that up.

"Oh, Merlin if I didn't need my laptop I would throw it at you." Arthur looked green, ewe he needed to get him to the lake.

"Come on Arthur don't be so violent, come I'll help you to the lake, wash your face it will make you feel better." Arthur let Merlin guide him to the lake, he sat down splashing the water on his face. So cool and refreshing it was the purest water Arthur had ever tasted. A gust of wind came off the lake, when Arthur opened his eye's there on the other side was the old dragon, hiding behind him was the white dragon. The dragon's headed toward Arthur and Merlin, Merlin greeted them both.

The older Dragon spoke.

"Well if it isn't the young Pendragon, I never thought we would see you again Arthur. It took everything we had to keep Merlin here while you grew up. Nonetheless, we could not keep him here any longer. Welcome back Arthur." The white dragon stared out from behind Kilgarrah, she was beautiful.

Arthur stood and bowed to the Dragons.

"It's great to be back old Dragon, I didn't believe Merlin when he told me all about this."

The old dragon laughed and flew off with the young one following behind him.

"Come Arthur you must see the house." Arthur turned in Merlin's direction and the house Merlin was referring to was a simple cottage home, white stone with a brown straw roof. It was so small, but Arthur followed Merlin inside and the inside was massive, it looked just like Gaius's old chambers but much more cluttered. This house was enchanted it was plain to see it. An owl perched itself on a tree growing out of the floor.

"Oh that's Emrys, don't pay him any mind he's rather cranky. He likes to bite so watch your body parts. I'm not joking yesterday he tried biting off my ear."

Arthur shied away from the bird.

"Then why do you keep him?" Merlin turned to give Arthur an appalling look.

"Why wouldn't I he was here when I enchanted the forest and one day he flew in here and has barley left that tree. When I tried to shew him out he almost took off my head. Got out with only a few scratches."

Arthur was steering clear of that bird, when he turned in Emrys direction he could of sworn the bird eye balled him. Creepy. Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and drug him threw the cottage.

"This is my sort of magic room please do not touch anything, I don't want you to turn yourself into a toad or worse sniff a poison." Arthur's eye's widened he was not even stepping foot in this room, good thing it wasn't the entrance. Merlin pulled Arthur to the next room.

"This is the kitchen, I like a big kitchen every once in a while I shrink the dragon's and we have cooked sheep for dinner, their menu choice not mine. Emrys even joins us. In here is my room, you don't need to see that but this room you do need to see." Merlin looked excited as he flung open the door Arthur felt chills running up his spine. The room was exactly the same from the tapestries to the bed.

"I literally moved everything here, Gwen wouldn't allow anyone in your room. So I dusted everything off and moved it here, even the papers on your desk are still there. I put a preservation enchantment on the room." Arthur was a loss for words, he turned to his friend and embraced him. "Thank you Merlin" Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's waste, breathing him in. They stood embracing each other for who knew how long. Suddenly Merlin realized Arthur was still only in his sweat pants. Arthur rested his head on Merlin's shoulder. Pulling back, he saw Merlin's uncomfortable body language.

"What's wrong Merlin?"

"Oh, nothing it's just I'm not used to the new customs of man, men hugging men not really normal. We tried that once you almost hit me." He chuckled to himself.

"Well things have changed in the world Merlin, men hugging not a big deal, men can even sort of marry each other." He said as he turned to the room running his fingers over the books. Merlin could feel his ears getting red, they were on fire. He had to get out of this room.

"I'm going to go an make dinner, I'll call you when it's done, I've put an outlet for your computer in your desk, happy writing." With that, Merlin dashed out of the room and ran to the kitchen.

Arthur glanced at Merlin face, what was wrong with his friend. He would figure it out later. He sat at his desk looking around the room, memories flooded back to him. They were mostly of Merlin, he didn't realize how much Merlin was in his life. Now he had Merlin's memories, he had truly been blind to all Merlin had done. He opened his laptop and began to write a novella. The Blind Prince, perfect title.

Merlin was busy in the kitchen, gods what was he doing bringing Arthur back here. Arthur belonged in the new world not the old one, shit he was being such a girl about this. He banged his head on the counter.

"Oh do that a couple more times it will make me feel much better." Merlin rolled his head to the side to see Emrys standing on the counter.

"Oh shut it you old bird, you know I should never have given you the ability to talk it was much quieter around here, and you were nicer company when you couldn't insult me." Merlin swung the towel at Emrys, the bird flew up and landed on the kitchen chair.

"Oh Merlin I would be nicer if you would stop telling everyone mean stories about me."

Merlin grimaced at the old bird.

"Everyone it's been us and the dragons for centuries, at least I don't try to roast you like a chicken when you walk into the room." The dragons had tried to cure Emrys many a times and had failed.

"Yes but I was hoping to get a better introduction to The Arthur. Not be called the cranky bird. I have feelings you know. All you've done is talk my ear off for centuries about this Arthur, I don't see the fascination, what is so special about him, he looks like a horses a….."

"Hey, be nice, see now that's why I call you cranky you're not even nice even to people you have just met." Merlin turned around to finish the fish he was cooking.

Emrys ruffled his feathers and huffed. "That's not true Merlin, I am nice to the squirrels. I say hi to them every morning." Merlin turned his head to look at the Owl.

"Really, trying to crap on them is being nice?" Merlin shook his head.

"Well I'm old I've got to get my fun in somehow." With that, Emrys flew out of the kitchen probably heading to his tree.

Arthur was writing feverishly when the smell of food hit his nostrils. He saved the novella and got up from his desk. He went to walk out the door, found he needed a shirt, looking around the room the went to his closet. Well it wasn't old cloths he found it was new cloth, Merlin had out done himself, and Arthur pulled on a white t-shirt and headed to the kitchen. Arthur stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe he watch Merlin preparing dinner, Merlin seemed to move with out hesitation. He remembered Merlin being so ungraceful, not like now he moved with ease. Arthur saw bread sitting on the counter in front of Merlin he was hungry. He walked up behind him and reached for the bread.

Merlin was in his own world when he cooked. He had just finished placing the fish on the plates when he felt a hand on his hip, a body grazing his left side, he looked to see Arthur grabbing for something his blue eye's meeting his own.

"Glade to see you finally found your steady feet Merlin." Merlin could feel the smile creeping to his face.

"Well you always did think I was a blundering idiot with two left feet." Arthur took a bite of the bread, pulling away from Merlin.

"Apparently you only let me see one side of you, now I see all of you. Now let me help, lets sit down and eat, tell me what you've been up too sense you seem to know everything I have done."

Merlin and Arthur sat, eating, drinking and talking about everything from the past to the present. The laughed about the time Arthur got donkey ears, and when Uther married a troll. They talked about the knights, Gauis and Merlin told him about his life sense he had gone. Merlin made note that Arthur never asked about Gwen any memory that was close to her in subject he quickly guided his self away from it. Merlin couldn't tell if it was guilt or something else.

A few bottles of wine later, they had managed their way to the front room of the cottage that Merlin called the library. They sat on the large coach getting very sleepy, Merlin lay at one end while Arthur was stretched out on the other. Their legs were barley touching Arthur could feel the heat from Merlin or it could have been the fireplace. Arthur leaned up off the couch nudging Merlin with his leg, he was almost asleep.

"Do you need help cleaning up the kitchen Merlin?" Merlin grumbled

"No it's self cleaning, Dragons are not neat eaters." Merlin yawned and when he opened, his eye's Arthur was staring at him.

"What's wrong Arthur?" He shrugged not knowing how to respond.

"I think I'll just go to bed Merlin, good night." Arthur retired to his room, he found boxers and a undershirt crawling into the large king size bed. He snickered at that, he lay staring at the canopy of the bed, he smiled Merlin had enchanted the canopy it was shining with stars and they moon, every few moments a shooting star would fly across the sky. It was beautiful. Arthur heard Merlin enter his room, he glanced up at the canopy one more time before he left the bed. He had to thank him for the view. Arthur walked down the hall and knocked on Merlin's door. Muffled threw the door he heard Merlin say something. Therefore, he opened the door and poked his head in. The first thing he saw was Merlin's half naked form facing him, wide eyed. Merlin jumped when he saw Arthur's head peek in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing Arthur? Don't you know it's rude when someone tells you to hold on and you just barge in anyways." Merlin was mad, Arthur had the stifle a laugh.

"It's not funny Arthur, you horses ass!" Merlin yelled smirking at Arthur.

"Hey is that any way to talk to a friend who was coming to thank you?"

Arthur moved all the way into the room.

"Thank me for what?" He said as he pulled on a black shirt.

"For my room, the canopy is amazing."

Your welcome Arthur now you leave so I can go to sleep" He said as he moved toward the door turning Arthur around as he was shoving him out the door. Before he could shut it.

"Merlin?" he turned his head to the opening in the door, Arthur pushed the door open cupping Merlin's face, Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin's. Arthur let the kiss linger for a few moments when Arthur pulled away looking up into Merlin's eye's his crocked smile bright, his whispered breath caressing Merlin's lips.

"Good night Merlin." Arthur walked out of the door shutting it behind him.

Merlin stood in his room not moving, his hands still at his side. Arthur had just kissed him. A drunken smile came across Merlin's face.

* * *

**Note: Thanks for reading the 1st two chapters, I love these characters, chapter 4 will either be tonight or tomorrow depends on if i can sleep or not THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter gets a little slashy at the end, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

It had been weeks sense Arthur had returned, neither one of them talked about the kiss that Arthur had given Merlin. Every night when they went to bed, Merlin would jump at every sound, not knowing if it was Arthur knocking on his door. It made him paranoid. Merlin had been wondering, he thought back to their previous life together, when did Arthur show Merlin any inkling to any affections such as he had just showed him. He could think of none, well maybe when Merlin was hurt but that was anybody. Merlin wracked his brain none of this made sense. He rubbed his head, it was beginning to hurt.

"Hey Merlin! Oh you don't look so hot." Arthur said wrinkling his nose.

Merlin dropped his hands to his side and glared at Arthur.

"Gee thanks Arthur whatever that means I'm sure it's not a complement." He strode off to his potions room and slammed the door.

"I was just meaning you looked tired." Arthur tried yelling after him. Merlin had barley spoken to Arthur, he thought that kiss would of gotten Merlin to open up a little. He was going to have to tell Merlin someday, he just didn't know when. Arthur had grown up in a new day an age, it wasn't as it was before, where he had to hide himself. Yes, he loved Gwen, she was the first girl he ever loved. The only girl he ever loved, being a king was difficult then. The longer Arthur stayed in Albion the more his old life came back to him, memories flooded his mind when he laid by the lake looking at the sky. His Novella was done and he had sent it to his editor. He loved it, and was eager to read the fall of Uther. Nevertheless, Arthur wasn't sure he was ready for the fall of Uther yet, there had to be another story in between.

Arthur walked into the front room and jumped when Emrys ruffled his feathers.

"Damn owl." Arthur was sure the bird was doing it on purpose.

"Damn Arthur!" A gruff voice said from behind him. Arthur jumped and spun around.

"Who's there? Don't be a coward!" Arthur heard a gruff laugh and saw the owl hanging by his talons upside down laughing.

"Are you laughing at me Owl?" Emrys hopped back up on his branch an stared at Arthur.

"Of course I'm laughing at you do you see any other idiots in the room?" Arthur glared at the owl.

"Only Merlin would have a talking owl." Emrys jumped from his perch and darted past Arthur's head latching onto a chunk of Arthur's hair.

"OUCH! I'm going to kill you bird!"

Merlin was standing in the potions room when Emrys came crashing into the room with Arthur following behind him. Emrys knocked off a vile of dragons breath and that was enough, Merlin's eye's glowed gold. Both Emrys and Arthur froze in their tracks.

Merlin strode to the two frozen figures, smiling.

"So I see Emrys has finally showed his ass to you Arthur, took longer than I expected." He heard a growl come from the owls frozen form. "Emrys if you do not stop being such a grouch ass I will take you out to the dragons right now and let them eat you. I know they would love to after all these years." Merlin reached to grab the chunk of blonde hair that Emrys had in his claws. "Now when I let you go you will apologize to Arthur. Got it?" The owl rolled his eyes. Merlin waved his hand; Arthur had been in mid run when Merlin hit him with the spell. Arthur fell flat on his face with a thud, the old owl fell to the floor laughing. Arthur got to his knee's rubbing his nose.

"Emrys I warned you, apologize to Arthur or you will go to the dragons." Emrys got up on his talons and mumbled something to Arthur.

"What was that Owl?" Arthur asked his hand cupping his ear. Emrys gave this a creepy death stair.

"I'm SORRY!" The owl huffed and flew out of the room.

Merlin extended his hand to Arthur. Arthur took his hand and got up off the floor.

"Merlin of all things to enchant why an owl that insults people?" He asks rubbing his nose, when he pulled his hand away there was pooled blood in it, Merlin searched for something to stop the bleeding. Nothing, so Merlin wrenched off his shirt and cradled it to Arthur's nose.

"Well he used to be nice, very good company then as he got older he turned rather cranky. It was probably years of listening to- me-." Merlin slowed his words when he felt Arthur's fingers training down the thin line of hair on his stomach. Merlin closed his eye's and stepped away from Arthur's touch.

Merlin looked down at the floor with a pained expression on his face. Arthur moved Merlin's shirt and dropped it to the floor startled that Merlin moved away.

"What are you doing Arthur, this isn't you, this isn't who you are." Merlin sat at his desk.

Arthur rested his back against the shelf.

"Merlin, you were not the only one keeping a secret then, both of our secrets would have gotten us killed." Merlin looked up from his hands. "The spell Arthur, it took the kiss of the one you truly loved. That was Gwen, you loved Gwen, and Arthur you can't deny that not to me. I saw they way you looked at her." Arthur moved toward Merlin seating himself on the table next to him.

"I know that, I loved Gwen, I'll never deny that Merlin. A man can love two people in his life time." Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's pulling it to his chest. "I fell for you when you jumped in front of that spirit, remember? When you hit the ground barley breathing, I thought my heart was going to break into pieces, it took so much for me to pick myself up off that floor." Arthur took a deep breath. "I had that memory come to me the night I came back, Merlin I kissed you for a reason at first it was because I needed to. Merlin I felt like this in my first life. When we were at my flat, it's what I was going to ask you, if we where more than well, friends. I truly didn't know, when you showed me your memories I didn't see any affection other than friendship, deep friendship." Arthur stopped to make Merlin look at him. Merlin's eye's were trying to understand. "The more I'm around you the more I remember, especially how I treated you sometime, I don't know why you put up with me. Then the other night while I was writing at me desk, I got writers block, so I started rummaging through my old desk and I found a locked compartment. I remembered a key I had hidden in my headboard not even you knew about it. I kept a journal Merlin, sort of a kings log. I kept track of everything I went from complaining about you to writing little bits of fluff about you. If you want to read it, you can. Please understand me, I hid a big part of myself from you, just as you did from me. I looked at you with fondest just as I had for Gwen." Merlin stood wrenching his hand from Arthur's. He walked over to the window and in a shaky voice he responded to Arthur's confession.

"I waited for you as a friend, not a lover Arthur. When you kissed me it sent me in so many directions, I've been confused for weeks. Wracking my brain trying to think if you ever gave me any sort of warning in our life together and I got nothing, it was all friendship."

Arthur jumped in defense. Yelling at Merlin. "I was a Prince, Merlin and then the King do you not think the court would not have killed me if I confessed my love for another man! Not just any man but also a sorcerer at that! I don't have to hide myself and neither do you! Stop pulling away from me Merlin, there is no one here to judge us! No one here to tell us we are forbidden. Whether we are here or in the outside world, we are accepted Merlin." Merlin had still not faced him; he could see anguish radiating off his body. He turned, rushing past Arthur. Arthur heard Merlin's door slam shut. Arthur had not known if he had won or lost. He turned, walking out of the room to stand in front of Merlin's door. He heard nothing coming from inside.

"Merlin?" He said softly gently placing his forehead on the door. "Merlin, please talk to me. I need you; I need to see that stupid grin of yours. To see those damned ears of yours turn red when you're flushed."

Merlin was sitting in the darkest corner of his room, holding the sigil Arthur had given him years ago. Merlin knew he had loved Arthur; no friend would go through that much for someone. He twisted his hand in a circular motion, his eye's changed and he replayed the night Arthur had spoken of. The night Arthur fell in love with Merlin. He had pulled it from Arthur's memories; he was pulling a lot from Arthur's memories, old and new. The blue mist he had created was Arthur's memory pool, two life times of memories.

Merlin waved his hand, his bedroom door opened wide to let Arthur in. Arthur stood in the doorway watching him.

"It's ok, I'm just seeing things for myself. We were both blind, the Prince and the Sorcerer blind as damned bats." Merlin's eyes warm with tears.

Arthur eased his way toward Merlin, sitting in front of the pool of blue playing his memories. It was so surreal Merlin was powerful. Arthur swipe his hand threw the pool it was warm; it made his hand glow red. He put his hand up; the red warm feeling was going away. Smiling at Merlin, whom he could tell had been crying.

Merlin sat with his knee's pulled to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, staring at Arthur's hands.

"I guess I'm the one that never changed, never moved past my old life. I was, I still am stuck in that state of mind Arthur, please understand that. I didn't see the line between loyalty, love and complete devotion. At least you knew."

Arthur reached out and placed his hand on Merlin's cheek, getting to his knee's.

"Being here with you, it's been a little hard you act like I'm going to hit you every time we pass. I'll admit it is a little funny, but I don't want you to hide yourself from me. We are equal as human beings , I'm not a king and you are not a servant. Just two men, no titles." Arthur pulled Merlin so that they both rose to their feet. He gave Merlin a gentle embrace, pulling away from him, Arthur hovered over Merlin's lips with his own whispering into them.

"Can I kiss you?" Merlin didn't answer, he closed the gap between them. Arthur pinned him between the wall and his own body. Kissing Merlin franticly, he moved from Merlin's lips to his neck trailing kisses to his collarbone. Merlin let out a small moan running his hands in Arthur's blonde hair. Kissing back up his collarbone, neck and his ear Arthur whispered in a lust filled hush.

"Let me be of service to you Merlin." Merlin smiled Arthur began kissing down the front of Merlin's body, down his chest, navel and to the thin trail of hair leading to Merlin's….Arthur dropped to his knees, Merlin watched as he began to unbutton his pants. The last button was undone, Arthur slowly pulled both Merlin's pants and undergarments down, freeing Merlin, and Arthur looked up at him. Merlin was unsure of what two men could do together but he was sure Arthur would show him. With that last thought, Merlin felt Arthur take him in his mouth. Arthur pushed his mouth taking all of Merlin in, moaning as he did. Merlin steadied himself reaching both hands above his head holding onto the wall sconce.

Arthur began to speed up his rhythm, making Merlin moan, and take quick gasps of air.

"Arthur! I'm, I'm!" Merlin let out his release, pumping into Arthur's mouth. Merlin looked down eyes glazed watch Arthur swallows him.

"Are you ok?" Merlin's head reeled, god did Arthur really have to ask he was sure he was smiling. With out missing a beat Arthur walked to Merlin's bed, taking off his cloths. Merlin looked down, pushing off his shoes and his pants, he followed Arthur.

"What are we doing now Arthur?" Arthur turned smiling at Merlin. Wrapping his arm around Merlin's neck, he kissed him.

"We, Merlin are taking this slow, just one thing at a time until you are ready to explore more. So right now we are going to lay in your bed, naked, kiss and touch until we fall asleep. Enjoy each other, make up for all the years we lost together."

Crawling into bed, it's just what they did, hours spent kissing letting their hands wander over every inch of their bodies.

* * *

**NOTE: AhHA hoped you like the heartache, the trumph and flat out hottnest of Merlin and Arthur at the end, I'm not done though, things can go either way in chapter 5! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Arthur woke to his cell phone ringing in his room. He couldn't move though, he and Merlin had managed to entangle themselves in the bed sheets and each other. Arthur fought for a few moments, when Merlin finally rolled over grumbling, exposing his very gorgeous ass to the world. Arthur smiled at his grumbling sorcerer. Reaching his room, he grabbed his phone, nine missed calls all from whom else but his mother.

Ringing her back, she answered with a frantic voice.

"Arthur were the hell have you been? Your not home were are you at dear!?" Arthur tried to get a word in but she was upset.

"Mum, please calm down I'm fine I stayed at a friends house last night. I'm alright." She was silent on the other line.

"Really what friend? Because your flat is clean, and Frank has not heard from you sense you turned in your last manuscript two weeks ago."

Two weeks that hadn't been right, didn't he just turn that in the other day?

"I've been busy, mum. I haven't been home long enough to make a mess lately."

"Really, well this friend of yours must be pretty special for you to clean and ignore your mother." She was not convinced. "Listen sweetheart your Aunty gave me something that I'm sure you'd love to have, it might help you with your books. Just a little family heirloom. Why don't you and this friend come over to the house and I'll make dinner tonight?" Arthur knew what his mother was getting at.

"Mum, I will come by later but there is no guarantee he'll come with me. Just give me a couple of hours and I'll be over, ok?"

"He? Oh Arthur what's his name, oh you've got to tell me sweetheart?" Arthur let out a huff of aggravation.

"Mum, really?" He could hear her huff over the phone.

"Well darling after you know who, you just haven't really been doing the dating thing. Honey I thought I was going to have to put an add in the paper." Arthur went wide-eyed; he could feel his face turning red.

"Fantastic, well I will see you later, I love you." He hurried to get off the phone, he knew his mother always worried about him, but sometimes she just drove him insane.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eye's." Arthur turned to face Merlin, who was already dressed. Arthur looked down at himself; he hadn't realized he was still naked.

"Oh, well, I had to call my mother back she was worried about me." Arthur strode over to his dresser and pulled cloths out to get dressed.

"Merlin, who long have we been here?" Merlin's brow furrowed at the question.

"Oh you've been here, about month and half. Think that sounds about right. Time works differently here Arthur, it sort of eases by."

Arthur shot up pulling his pants with him, he grabbed for his phone.

"I can't have been here that damn long Merlin! Guess I was wrong, my phone says August 15th. Shit! Merlin you have to take me back today, I've got a meeting with my publicist tomorrow and my mother wants to see me tonight." Arthur rushed around to get all of his things. Merlin stood, hands behind his back looking very disappointed.

Arthur caught his look and stopped what he was doing. Arthur dramatically walked toward Merlin, wrapping his arms around his waist pulling him close, kissing Merlin's wonderful lips.

"You my love are coming with me. My mother wants to meet you, if you don't meet her she will put a add on the front page of the paper in bold letters. Man seeking Man please some one date my son." Arthur chuckled watching Merlin brow furrow and his nose scrunch up.

"Your mother knows you're?" Merlin didn't know the word for it but he was intrigued. Arthur smiled wide, giving Merlin a bigger kiss.

"Yes my mother knows, and it's called bisexual. I like men and women but I tend to be more attracted to men pre say. Please Merlin I beg you come with me." Merlin's brow shot up his eyes wide.

"You've been with other men and women? My god Arthur you're rather an enthusiast aren't you?" Arthur groaned, lower his head on the verge of pouting.

"Yes, I was rather a slut in school, but I was young Merlin you can't punish me for being the person I was, punish me for the person I am now." Arthur wiggled his eyebrows at Merlin. Merlin scoffed wiggling out of Arthur's arms.

"You would be inappropriate at a time like this. Sense you asked so nicely I'll go with you but only for two days. It will only equal to a few hours here. I think the Dragons and Emrys will be fine that long by themselves." Arthur picked Merlin up tossing him on the bed wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank you Merlin! Oh wait we are going to have to give you another name. Merlin and Arthur sounds rather cheesy on the outside."

"You will have to call me Emrys. It sounds rather modern." Arthur wrinkled his nose.

"It's that the owls names?" Merlin laughed. "Yes it is but it's also my other name dollop head. It's what the Druids called me if you must know."

Packing up a few essentials, saying far well and behave to the dragons and the damn owl the boys were off. They wondered to the edge of the tree line, Merlin entangled his fingers in Arthur's, giving him an endearing smile. Arthur's face scrunched up.

"I'm not going to get sick again am I, because if I am please teleport us into my bathroom give me a little bit of dignity." Merlin chuckled at Arthur giving him his greatest smile. Wrapping his arms around Arthur, giving him a tender kiss on the lips. Arthur felt the shift, as their lips separated Arthur opened his eye's to see his living room sofa.

"This may sound cheesy but that was one hell of a kiss, knocked me into next week."

Merlin rolled his eye's at Arthur, dropping his bags on the floor Arthur started to rummage threw his mail from the past month. Bills, fan mail, oh look a package while his mom was in Paris. Arthur broke open the box; thank god, it was full of French chocolates, cologne and sunglasses. His three favorite things. He felt Merlin peering over his shoulder.

"Oh what's all that?" Merlin said pulling on a pair of jeans. "Gifts and what the hell are you doing Merlin? Those jeans are too big for you."

Merlin held out his arms, turning around to check in the mirror. Ah curse the gods; Merlin had tried on a pair of Arthur's jeans because he like an idiot hadn't thought about dressing more modern.

"Merlin, my friend we are going shopping. You can't wear my cloths you look like a homeless person. Plus I've always wanted to fool around in a changing room." Merlin looked dumbfounded at Arthur, who was this man?

Arthur was showing Merlin the modern day London, beautiful but a little scary for a man who had been locked in a bubble for a few centuries. They popped in and out of almost every shop in down town London; Merlin had his first latte and found out the added meaning of the term fooling around. Merlin had found cloths that fit similar to his old ones, dressed in a black t-shirt, skinny jeans, along with a red scarf. Merlin had found his comfort zone, according to Arthur. Arthur's phone alarm began to go off, it was 5:30 time for Merlin to meet his mother. Finger's crossed, that neither of them slip up.

Merlin peered up at the simple home, it was rather quaint, and he felt Arthur's hand slip into his as the front door opened. A pon seeing Mrs. Alexia Devon, Merlin new she was part of the Pendragon bloodline. She had sweeping blonde hair, goddess like features, her eye's were the same as Arthur's; her smile was slightly crocked like Arthur's. She was beaming a the two of them, Arthur introduced his mother to Merlin.

"Mum this is my boyfriend Mer…ha um Emrys, this is my boyfriend Emrys mother." Arthur blushed at fumbling over Merlin's name Merlin found it quiet funny. Merlin extended his hand to his mother and kissed it. Oh, old habit's die hard he thought. She smiled at him.

"Oh, Emrys, well that's a rather unique name. I quit like it. It's nice to meet you Emrys, anyone who gets my son to pick up after himself is ok in my book." Merlin chuckled while Arthur looked offended.

"Oh, I didn't have to twist his arm or anything I just asked him nicely."

The rest of the evening was spent chatting, drinking wine and Arthur's mothering filling him in on the gossip of his aunt Mindys life. Alexia asked Merlin so many questions, but any mother wanted to know everything about the man he was dating. Arthur tried to keep his mother from telling embarrassing stories about him but Merlin had already known some of them. Memory pools were a handy little trick to learn he thought.

When the laughter had died down and the dishes had been done, Alexia Devon got very quiet. She stood at the kitchen sink, drying her hands, giving Arthur a knowing look.

"Sweetheart?" Arthur turned to look at his mother. "Yes, mum."

"Arthur you know I went to see your Aunt, well I didn't go willingly really. She wanted me to have something, something she knew wasn't hers to keep."

She went to her bags and pulled out a large, now haggard brown book. She handed it to Arthur he took it with hesitation. On the front was a faded, almost yellow dragon.

"What is this mum?"

"That darling is a very old, very protected family archives book well the first one I've got the other three in on the bookshelf. They aren't the important ones; this one is the most important one. Do you remember your granddad's stories about Kings, witches, dragons and all those things? Also that we are descendents of the greatest king to ever walk the earth?"

"Mum, granddad was always telling those stories, between him and dad the story of." Arthur stopped talking and stared in awe of his mother. "You mean you knew?" She smiled at him, when Merlin came in the room. "She knew what?" Merlin said coming up behind Arthur.

"Everyone in our family knew as soon as you were born. We felt it, it was just something about you and as you got older your Aunt Mindy sent me a page out of the book, whoever started this book was a great artist." She said opening to the book showing him the 4th page. There staring back at him was himself. He could feel Merlin lean against him.

"I know who you are too, Merlin." Merlin's face went pale; he couldn't speak stumbling over himself.

"Your in here too, you young and old. Granddad told your aunt and I the true stories of King Arthur, and Merlin, when he held you; he looked at me and told me that my son was the great one. As you got older I knew that I gave the greatest person back to the world."

"It was Thea, she was the only one who I showed my younger self too. She always loved my magic; I showed her memory pool's of her grandfather and her father. I asked her once why she wanted to know so much about the Pendragon family tree. I could only go back to Uther's line. When she died, she was the only one of Victors children to bear him a grandchild. Victor was so thrilled to be a grandfather; on her deathbed, she gave the book to her son. Along with the stories, he promised her that he would keep those stories alive and tell them to his two younger sons. Why didn't you ever tell Arthur who he was?" Merlin furrowed his brow.

"I was told I couldn't, the night he was born I had a dream of a great Dragon telling me that only Merlin could show my son who he was. When the warlock comes for Arthur in his twenty third year, fait will guide them again. Therefore, I never told him, just encourage him to be great." She said raising her head up. Showing Merlin no guilt.

"Mum, you never told dad any of this did you?" Arthur asked taking her hands.

She shook her head.

"No, we were always told it had to be kept a secret, your father loved the tale. If he found out the truth, I'm sure he would never have been able to keep it to himself. He was too passionate about Arthurian times." Arthur smiled at him mother, he wasn't made at her or Merlin. When he turned to Merlin, he looked upset.

"What's wrong Merlin?"

"Just a little puzzled Arthur nothing to worry about. I'm fine." He gave a meek smile to Arthur and his mother.

"I just have to ask you one question Merlin. Are you going to take my Arthur away?"

Merlin looked puzzled by her question.

"I'm not sure what you mean, I live near the lake were Camelot once stood. Arthur doesn't have to come with me. He can stay here or come back with me, I'm not taking him prisoner." Merlin chuckled at Arthur's mother.

"I guess I misunderstood the dream, because he said you will come for Arthur."

She was very concerned.

"No I promise, I will not take Arthur away. I love him to much to let anything harm him or you."

Arthur, Merlin and Mrs. Devon sat at the kitchen table reading threw the book. Merlin told stories of the family that he took care of after Arthur's death. Arthur noted that Merlin was so animated talking about Victor and his children, how he showed Thea all the wonders of magic. Arthur heard the grandfather clock in the living room gong 9 times.

"Mum, it's getting late, there's still a lot I want Merlin to see tonight."

They said their good byes at Alexia gave Arthur all of the volumes of his entire family tree. After they left, Arthur had a menacing look on his face.

"What are you up to Arthur Pendragon?"

"I want to take you to a night club and show you off, Merlin!" He laughed.

"What's a night club?"

"It's like the Tavern, but loud music and dancing extremely close and dirty." Merlin looked horrified but curious too.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this night club, I've never danced I would look like the court jester if I tried." Merlin began to whine, as Arthur pulled him into his arms placing a chastened kiss on his lips.

"Arty? Is that you?" A young man called out, Merlin turned around so see a tall, muscular built, brunette man walking toward them. He looked confused at Arthur who looked like an owl in the moonlight.

"Umm, Michael, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked trying to find his brain.

"Arty who the fuck is this, I've been by your apartment every day for the past two months trying to get you to talk to me. I see why you've been ignoring me, shacking up with this mouse eared little bitch." Michael hissed out shoving Merlin in the shoulder.

"Hey knock it off Michel, you know damn good and well why I haven't talked to you. Don't you ever lay a finger on him again." Arthur stood between him and Merlin.

"I don't know what your talking about Arty, I went out to get dinner and you were gone. You left the house without giving me any explanation. Now I find out you've been cheating on me." Merlin thought he was going to ignite he was furious. Merlin moved out from behind Arthur.

"His name is Arthur and obviously he doesn't want to speak to you, so leave us alone."

Michael laughed in Merlin's face. The next few moments were a blur to Arthur. He was back in Albion splayed on the library couch.

"Merlin? Merlin where are you?" There was no answer, he was alone in the cottage.

* * *

**OOH I know I'm so mean! Sorry if some of the words are crappy my laptop likes to skip around on documents. POS laptop. But I will update this, i've got to keep ya'll on your toes...So were's Merlin, Why is arthur back in Albion? Ohhh you'll have to wait and find out hopefully I will get chapter 6 done by this weekend! haha Thanks for reading so far guys!**


End file.
